Flash
by Scifan
Summary: This is a Birthday present for Pisces: John gets injured during a mission and his Team helps him through it.


Flash

John, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney are checking out a building that is possibly one of Michael's labs. John is in front, followed by Ronon, Rodney and Teyla is covering their six. John hears a noise. He signals to his team to freeze and he slowly peeks around the corner.

No sooner does he do that a bright flash appears and then an explosion. John quickly crouches down and two more explosions go off consecutively.

"We need to get out of here now!" Rodney yells.

John stays crouched down, but hugged to the wall.

"Sheppard!" Ronon booms as he grabs John's should.

John is startled and jumps up quickly, "I can't see!" He looks around indistinctly. "That bright light must have done something to my eyes."

Rodney quickly guides John back to the jumper as Teyla and Ronon keep theirs eyes alert to any enemies. As soon as they get to the jumper, Rodney gets in the diver seat and closes the back hatch. It was the first time John appreciated Rodney driving.

Teyla is unsure in what to do, so she wraps some gauze over his eyes. "I am confident that this is only temporary," she tries to reassure him.

"She's right," Ronon joins in.

John just sits there silently not knowing what to do or say.

"I'll contact Atlantis and tell them to have a medical team waiting for us," announces Rodney.

"No!" John commands. "I may not be able to see, but I'm not an invalid. I can still wall!"

"I… I just thought. I didn't mean," stutters Rodney.

No one said a word for the rest of the trip and as soon as the get back to Atlantis his team helps him to the infirmary. He can hear the gasps as some of the Atlantis staff walk by. Some even begin to ask how he's doing or what happen, but stop in mid sentence and leave. He is almost positive that his teammates were telling to bug off.

Dr. Keller looks him over and accesses that it is mostly likely temporary and that she wants him to stay over night, but insist to stay in his quarters. She reluctantly agrees and gives him some pain medication to help through the night.

Once at his room, he tells his team that they don't need to stay, but they don't listen.

"Look," Rodney begins. "I'm sure you'll be fine in your room, but if you need us we'll be right here no matter how long it takes."

John releases a loud sigh, "You don't get it do you? If this is permanent then I won't be able to stay here on Atlantis. I'll have to go back to Earth."

The realization hits them hard. It was the last thing on their mind, but obvious one of the first things on his.

"Well, even Dr. Keller says that this should be temporary," Ronon starts, to break the tension. "We will cross that water when we come to it."

John cracks a small smile, "That's bridge not water, but I know what you mean."

Rodney gets called to help Radek in the science lab and he unwillingly leaves. John thanks him for the thought though.

John's medication kicks in and he begins to get tired. Ronon and Teyla find a spot in the room for them to settle in for the night and they all go to sleep.

The next morning didn't bring a change to John's condition, but instead of letting him sulk in his room all day, Ronon and Teyla bring him to the gym.

"Oh, I'm sure this is going to be fun hearing you guys spare," John says sarcastically.

"You're not just going to sit there and listen to us. You're going to do it with us," Ronon commands him. John gives him a puzzled look. "Teyla sometime work out with blindfold and you can try to do the same."

"You guys kick my butt when I can see. Do you really think I'll be better now that I can't?" John quips back.

Teyla snickers a little, "We will make sure that we will go slow and we will not injure you. Right Ronon?"

Ronon jokingly sighs and they begin to train John. Most of the time John struggles and stumbles a lot, but eventually gets the hang of it and does a little better.

Ronon tries to slyly hit John with the staff he is using, but surprisingly John blocks him. John slowly looks around the room. He can see more light then when he did earlier.

"John?" Teyla asks cautiously.

John smiles, "I think my sight is coming back."

Ronon and Teyla look at each other and smile happily. They bring him to the infirmary and Keller confirms that he's improving.

Ronon pats John on his back, "See buddy. We knew you'd get better."

Just then, Rodney walks in, "Hey, I just heard. I bet your glad to get your sight back."

John frowns, "I guess that means I have to see your face again then doesn't it."

Ronon, John and Teyla begin to laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Rodney snips back. "Nice to see you're sense of humor hasn't left."

The End.


End file.
